


The Red Serpent

by wildeproductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Sexual Frustration, Smut, takes off after s2 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: Cheryl's life has changed forever after she put on that red jacket. She now has to prove she is worthy of the skin. Toni will be with her every step of the way.  This story takes off right after the season 2 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl smiled proudly, adjusting the collar of her new red leather jacket as she looked at the Serpents in front of her. If someone would have told her 6 month ago that she would be an actual gang member, she would have laughed at their face and snarled at them in a true Blossom fashion. She walked back to Toni, who was clapping excitedly like her own personal cheerleader, and the warmth that filled her heart made her eyes well up with tears of joy. She had a family-- people who actually cared about her and were willing to fight for her. She pressed her lips on her girlfriend and they kissed deeply, almost forgetting the world around them. Until…

“Hey get a room!” Fangs shouted across the crowd. Sweet Pea elbowed him and he hissed in pain. “Dude!” 

Toni broke their kiss and yelled back. “Shut up guys. Let us enjoy this.” She turned to Cheryl. “Maybe we should head back to my trailer and continue the celebration there, what d’you think?” 

“I think I would like that a lot, let’s go.”

The girls made their way through the crowd and many Serpent congratulated Cheryl. Toni hands never left Cheryl’s, and she grinned as her friends welcomed her to the family. Just as they were about to hop on Toni’s Motorcycle, FP came up to them.

“I just want to personally say congratulation. Even if I’m now officially retired, I’m really grateful for all that you did for us Cheryl,” the former Serpent king said, then turned to Toni. “I trust you will explain to her the rules, like you did with my son.” Toni nodded, feeling now a bit anxious at the thought of having her girlfriend comply to some of those ridiculous Serpent traditions. “Anyways, be safe ladies. I will see you around.” 

As FP walked away, Cheryl sat on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Toni. “What are those rules he was talking about,” she asked as she fastened her helmet. 

Toni started the ignition and turned her over her shoulder to look at Cheryl. “That’s a conversation for another day, Bombshell. Let’s get you home first.” 

The ride to Toni’s trailer took longer than expected as it started raining. Having Cheryl with her, Toni drove excruciatingly slow as the road was wet. Safety first, and she knew that her girlfriend didn’t feel entirely safe on what she called her ‘death machine’. 

They got inside the trailer just in time as thunder and lightning started outside. They were in for a serious storm, and Cheryl was glad that Toni had proposed they go home early. 

“Do you want some tea?” Toni offered as she took her boots and jacket off. Cheryl took her boots off as well, then waited before taking off her jacket. She looked at her reflection in the mirror next to the door, admiring the piece of clothing that meant so much to her. Toni came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered in the crook of her neck.

“That jacket does look good on me,” Cheryl added. 

“It would look even better on my floor.” Toni grinned.

Cheryl gasped. “You think I’m gonna leave this work of art on your dirty ass floor.” 

Toni pouted, the innuendo totally lost on Cheryl. She turned away and mumbled that she was going to boil some water for the tea. In the meantime Cheryl cautiously hung her jacket on a hook as if she was handling a precious artifact, running her hands over the creases. 

She made her way back to the kitchen and sat at the table. Outside, the thunder growed louder and the rain harsly hit the window. “So where’s your uncle?” Cheryl asked, surprised that they had the trailer to themselves tonight.

“He took off when the raid happened. I don’t know if he’ll come back, he took most of this stuff,” Toni explained as she poured hot water in two mugs. She sat next to Cheryl and handed a cup of tea to the redhead. “We should be good here for a while, unless you want to go back to your house?”

Cheryl shook her head. “While I’m glad mommy and creepy uncle Claudius are gone and I’m officially emancipated, I think it would be better if I stayed here for a little bit since I just joined the Serpents. I don’t want them no think im deserting them already by going back to the North Side, if that okay with you of course.”

“You know it is babe, I just know you have a lot going on. And there’s Nana Rose. I don’t want you joining the Serpents adding stress to your life. You’ve been through enough.”

“You’re sweet, T.T. But I’m fine, and I’ve hired a caregiver for Nana Rose. We’ll have to visit her though.” The poor woman was lonely and she didn’t know how much time she had left with her. 

They sipped their tea and made plans for tomorrow to stop by the Thistle House after school to get a bag of clothes for Cheryl and spend some time with Nana Rose.They chatted about everything and nothing, grateful of their newly found freedom. It was around 10 pm when Cheryl announced she was going to take a shower. 

Toni was cleaning the kitchen as she waited for her girlfriend to be done with her shower so they could go to bed when her phone rang. 

“Sup Sweet Pea?” Toni answered. 

“So Jughead is throwing a get together at his trailer Friday night, Fangs and I were thinking that it would be the perfect opportunity for Cheryl to do the dance.” 

Toni clenched her fist. It’s 10 o’clock and of course it was all those two dimwits could think about.  
“How many times have I told you guys that this stupid, sexist tradition needs to be outlawed,” Toni snapped but kept her voice quiet so that Cheryl couldn’t hear. “I’m not letting my girlfriend give you perverts a show.” 

“But it’s tradition.”

“I don’t care. I will--”

“Toni?” Cheryl called out from the shower, then Toni heard her shut off the water. 

“Listen, I gotta go. Keep it in your pants perv,” she said in the phone and hung up. “Coming babe!” 

She entered the bathroom and stopped abruptly when she saw a fully naked, wet redhead. “Wow.” She looked away, then looked again, then looked away again awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

“See something you like, Topaz?” Cheryl smirked. “I forgot to ask for a towel.”

“Clear-- clearly, um,” she cleared her throat. “I’ll be towel-- I mean I’ll be right back with a towel.” Her cheeks became a shade redder as she grabbed a towel from the small closet in the hallway. She hadn’t really seen Cheryl naked until now. They had made out like horny teenager and she had even given Cheryl an orgasm during a heated grinding session, but they hadn’t been fully clothed. This was new. And the thought of her perfect body was going to be all that she could think about for days, she was sure of that. 

She came back and handed the towel to Cheryl who wrapped it around her body immediately, feeling a bit self-conscious now that her spark of confidence had passed.

Toni bit her lip so hard she might have drawn blood, feeling stupid for telling the boys to keep it in their pants when she was struggling herself now too.

“Saw something you like?” Cheryl said, brushing her hair in front of the small mirror. This was probably the smallest bathroom she had ever been in but for some reasons she couldn’t care less. 

“I always do when I look at you,” Toni replied and it sounded a lot more cheesy than she had intended to. “I’ll go get you some pjs.” 

Toni went to her room and took a pair of over-sized sweatpants and a t-shirt from her drawers and put it on the bed and waited. Cheryl came back to Toni’s bedroom shortly after, towel still hugging her body. She took the clothes, turned around and quickly put them on. The sweatpants were just the right size but the t-shirt was small and made it look like she was wearing a crop top.

Toni smiled at the girl in front of her and tapped on the empty space on the bed, inviting her to lay down. “Come here baby.”

Cheryl crawled into the bed and into Toni’s warm embrace, and they stayed silent for a while, listening to the sound of the rain outside. 

“I like your room,” Cheryl says after a few minutes. “It’s very you.” 

“It’s nothing like one in your North Side palace,” Toni says. “But it’s home.” 

Cheryl smiles, thinking that maybe one day they would have a place of their own. She placed a chaste kiss on her collarbone and Toni suddenly became really aware of the girl in the arms-- her smell, her soft skin, her knee that was pressed between her legs. Her hand crept under the redhead’s shirt, caressing the small of her back.

“Come here,” Toni asked, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Cheryl moved flushed on top of her, and Toni lifted her knee between the girl’s legs. 

It was heated and Toni was already so turned on that sure she would get off from this, that was until Cheryl stopped abruptly. She moved to her side and got under the covers.

“We should probably go to sleep now, we have school tomorrow.”

Toni’s mouth dropped. She followed the redhead under the covers, and didn’t say a word. Last thing she wanted was to put pressure on her girlfriend. Cheryl held her, and Toni hoped that the throbbing between her legs would quickly go away so she could fall asleep.

(It didn’t.)


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Cheryl walked through the school halls, it was almost like a scene in slow-motion. Eyes were all on her as if she was walking the runway, and girls and boys alike longed for that kind of confidence. Today was no different, except for the fact that those looks were accompanied with whispers between the students. Cheryl was holding Toni’s hand as they made their way to their first class of day, both girls sporting their Serpant jackets. 

 

_ “Is that Cheryl Blossom? With a Serpent jacket?” _

 

_ “What a disgrace to her family name. I heard her mom kicked her out.” _

 

_ “Conversation therapy obviously didn’t work, now she’s a dirty dyke Serpent. Shame, she is unfuckable now.” _

 

Suddenly Toni had heard enough; she let go of Cheryl hand and bolted towards the jock and shoved him against the locker. “Why don’t you say that again to my face you asshole!”

 

He was probably twice her size, but she was still holding him with a strong grip. 

 

“Toni,” Cheryl warned her. 

 

The jock held his hand up in defeat and she let go him. He bursted laughing with his friends.

 

“Say something about my girlfriend again and I’ll have a dozen Serpent at your ass!”

 

Toni’s hand found Cheryl’s again and they entered the classroom. They sat at the very back of the class.

 

“TT, I appreciate you defending me, but you have be careful,” Cheryl said as she took the textbook out of her bag. “Principal Weatherbee is already on the edge with The Serpents. I don’t want you to get expelled.”

 

“Whatever. I should have smashed his head inside his locker.”

 

Cheryl gave her a half-hearted smile and the class began. They shared a textbook since Toni didn’t have her own. At the beginning of the year, Toni had had only a small budget for school books, and since Biology wasn’t really a career choice for her she had chosen more important ones like English and History. That was a con of growing up poor and having to pay for her school. She made it work nonetheless and had kept a good GPA thus far. She had to if she wanted to go to college because she could only go with a scholarship.

 

Cheryl had a hard time concentrating to the class as she kept thinking about the encounter in the hallway. It wasn’t so much people’s hurtful words-- she had heard way worse coming from her own mother-- it was Toni’s reaction. While seeing her girlfriend shove a pathetic football player against a locker was definitely a turn on, she was worried for her. She glanced at the pink haired girl who was deep into their assignment and smiled. She wondered how someone so sweet and caring had it in her to instantly become this person who could gravely hurt anyone who dared lay a finger on her friends and family. Toni had this darkness inside her that Cheryl found both scary and exciting. 

 

The bell rang, announcing the end of the class. 

 

“Hey babe, I gotta talk to Jug about something,” Toni said and placed a kiss on Cheryl lip. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

 

The Serpent king was talking to Betty when Toni interrupted them. “Jughead! We have to talk about something.”

 

“Hey Toni, whatsup?”

 

“You have to outlaw this ridiculous dance tradition. This is 2018, we are better than that.”

 

He sighed, “Toni we have more pressing matters than that…”

 

“What, like throwing a party for your friend Archie where you expect my girl to put on a show for you guys?”

 

“But Archie was just released from prison and--”

 

“She has a point, Jug,” Betty chimed in. “You’re the king now. They’ll listen to you.”

 

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do,” he said, defeat in his voice. Toni was glad that Betty backed her up because she knew Jughead would listen to him. 

 

….

 

Cheryl was in the cafeteria waiting for Toni to finish her second period when Sweat Pea and Fangs sat at her table. She didn’t mind them, but she was hoping to have a quiet lunch date with her girlfriend.

 

“Bombshell!” Fangs said excitedly. “Are you ready for Friday?”

 

“We can’t wait to see you dance.” Sweet Pea added.

 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl said and thought about her schedule. There was no game this Friday, the Vixens were not dancing. What dance were they talking about?

 

“The Serpent tradition. Every girl must do the dance. Toni must have told you right, we were talking about it yesterday.” 

 

“Right.” Cheryl lied. 

 

Toni walked to their table with her lunch tray and sat down next to the redhead. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, what’d I miss?” 

 

Cheryl stood up with her tray and stormed off without saying a word.

 

“Cheryl?” Toni called out as Cheryl exited the cafeteria. Fangs and Sweet Pea shared a look. “What the hell did you guys do?” 

 

“Nothing! We just talked about the dance.”

 

“Of course you did you idiots.”

 

Toni ran after Cheryl through the halls. No way she was going to let her girlfriend go without explaining herself. She felt guilty that she hadn’t told Cheryl about it yet. She was kinda hoping that she would get it outlawed before Cheryl even joined the Serpents.

 

After running through the halls, she finally found her girlfriend grabbing books in her locker. 

 

“Cheryl I’m sorry let’s talk,” Toni said, but Cheryl ignore her and closed her locker, then started walking towards the school’s exit. “Babe, please.” Toni grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

 

“Is that what I am to you? Someone to parade in front of your friends?” Tears welled up in Cheryl’s eyes. She was used to people using her-- her friends, her mom, and then there had been Nick St-Clair.

 

“Cher… That was never my intention. I talked to Jughead this morning. He’ll try to get it outlawed,” Toni explained. “I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

 

Cheryl stayed silent, taking in Toni’s words. She had to remind herself that Toni was different than the others. But what if Jughead couldn’t get it outlawed? What other sexist traditions were there? Why was her girlfriend hiding stuff from her?

 

“I care about you, Cheryl. And so does the other Serpents,” she said reassuringly.

 

Cheryl brought the pink haired girl in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry I overreacted TT,” she whispered in her neck. 

 

“I understand, Cheryl. But you have to know you mean the world to me and I’m not letting you go, ok?” Cheryl nodded and they kissed. “How about we skip the afternoon and give an early visit to Nana?”

 

“I think she would like that.” 

 

....

 

Toni had the idea to bring Nana out to the patio behind Thistle House and eat ice cream. It was a lovely Spring afternoon and she figured the older woman hadn’t been out in the sun for a while. Cheryl was in awe of Toni because she took so good care of her Nana. It warmed her heart to see both them interacting and laughing together. It was memories like this that she would remember forever. She had so little of them with her family, but she could see a future filled with them with Toni by her side.

 

When it was time to say their goodbyes for the day, Cheryl hugged her Nana Rose tightly and told her she would come back to visit soon. Toni said that next time she would bring a game of cribbage for them to play together since if it was one of her favorite. 

 

Toni carried Cheryl’s duffle bag to her motorcycle then handed it to her. 

 

“Thanks baby,” Cheryl said, throwing the bag over her shoulder. “And thank you for doing this with me. I have honestly never met anyone one who would be willing to skip school to spend an afternoon with my Nana and actually enjoy it.”

 

“She is great!” Toni said, buckling her helmet. “I want to punch Peneloppe for treating her badly.” 

 

Cheryl sat on the back of the motorcycle “Same.” 

 

“Home?”

 

“Home.” 

 

… 

 

Friday came by fast and Toni was mentally prepared to fight any dimwit that would be expecting Cheryl to dance in front of them. The party was at Archie’s place, and both North Siders and South Siders alike were invited. The Serpents had successfully blackmailed Hiram and had somehow convinced him to have the sheriff release Archie. Toni hadn’t been a part of this mission since she had been by Cheryl’s side to show her the ropes ever since she had joined the Serpents. 

 

Cheryl and Toni arrived late to the party because the redhead had taken forever to find the perfect outfit. And once Toni had seen her in this said outfit, she couldn’t have helped but make out with her for 30 mins. 

 

When they walked in Archie’s house, the crowd was already deep into drinking, red cups abandoned here and there on ledges and furniture. They joined Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead in the kitchen. 

 

“Hey guys,” Toni said. They all exchanged greetings; it had been a while since they had gotten together for a celebration rather than to try and save Riverdale. 

 

Cheryl put a protective arm around Toni, which made Veronica smile at them. Archie was deep in a conversation with Jughead, holding his girlfriend in his arms behind her. An unfamiliar warmth filled Cheryl heart-- just like the others, she had a lover to hold now. She was no longer the third, sometimes fifth wheel amongst her friends. She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s hair. 

 

“Guys, please follow me to the living room,” Jughead said, “I have an announcement to make.” 

 

The gang followed him and Betty lowered the volume of the stereo as her boyfriend stood up on a chair. 

 

“Listen up everyone!” he shouted. The crowd went quiet and they turned to him. “First I want to thank you all for coming tonight. You know as Serpents, we’ve had ups and downs over the years. But through it all, we’ve stayed together as family.” Jughead paused. “It has come to my attention that some of our ladies, to which we owe so much because they’ve helped shape who we are today and fought our battles, feel that the Serpent dance is an outdated tradition, and they demand more of us. We are going to put this for a vote, and I ask you to remember your mother, sister, girlfriend, who deserve better than this.” He raised his hand. “All those in favor of putting an end to the Serpent dance.” 

 

All the girls in the room raised their hands first, then some guys raised theirs too. Sweet Pea and Fangs shared a look and winked at Toni and Cheryl, then they raised their hands. There were still a few amongst them refusing to raise their hands and whispering how unfair it was. 

 

Sweet Pea stepped forward. “Listen up, boys. It’s 2018. We are better than that. We should celebrate our girls, not exploit them. And if I see any of you idiot do otherwise I will beat you up.” He was a respected member of the gang and people listened to him. The remaining few people raised their hands, making the vote unanimous.

 

“Alright, well it’s pretty clear now. The Serpent dance has officially been outlawed,” Jughead announced. “And to celebrate our newest member,” he pointed to Veronica, who was arriving from the kitchen with a cake. 

 

“A cherry cheesecake for Cheryl Bombshell,” Veronica said excitedly, bringing the cake to the centre of the room. 

 

Cheryl kissed Toni hard on the lips and whispered, “Thank you for doing this.” 

 

Toni nodded, told her it was all Jughead’s doing, and they cut the cake. Cheryl wanted to shed tears of joy. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had had a cake in her celebration. Her mother always thought birthdays were overrated, and that her daughter didn’t deserve anything sweet. She finally knew what being apart of a family felt like, and she didn’t even share blood with them. 

 

Cheryl ate her piece of cake sitting on Toni’s lap on an armchair, chatting with the other Serpents and the Scooby gang. Sweet Pea and Fangs apologized for expecting her to do the dance, and promised to be there for Cheryl any time she needed, just like they were for Toni. Fangs even insisted that the redhead  save their phone numbers in her phone, so she could have them on speed dial. She realized the two boys were just as caring as her girlfriend, and she was starting to understand why they were Toni’s best friends. 

 

“I think we should head home soon,” Cheryl said to Toni after when she saw it was almost midnight already. “I have a surprise for you too.” 

 

“For me?” Toni grinned. “Let’s go now then.” 

 

…

 

As soon as they came back to Toni’s trailer, Cheryl insisted that Toni waited in the bedroom while she “prepared” her surprise. The redhead entered the bedroom and stripped off her clothes, revealing red lace lingerie. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and applied some red lipstick to match with her underwear. She took a deep breath, cracked the door opened, and asked Toni to close her eyes.

 

Toni was laying on top of the comforter, reading a book while patiently waiting for her girlfriend. “They’re close.”

 

Cheryl walked in, plugged her phone onto the speakers on Toni’s desk, and played a playlist from Spotify that she thought would work well for this.

 

“Open your eyes,” Cheryl said softly, standing in front of the bed.

 

“Wow.” Toni was speechless. The redhead started moving her body to the sound of the music. Toni realized what Cheryl was doing and said, “You know, you don’t own that dance to anyone, not even me.” 

 

“I know, but I want to,” she assured her. She walked to the bed and straddled her girlfriend. “This is just for you. For my beautiful girl.” She rolled her hips on the girl beneath her still in sync with the beat, and Toni ran her hands over her thighs, scraping lightly with her nails.  

“Full disclosure, I’m not sure I’m ready to go all the way tonight,” she said, knowing very well where this was headed, then unbuttoned Toni’s pants. “But I really, really want to make you feel good.” She slipped her hand in Toni’s pants and circling her clit with the tip of her fingers. Toni was already wet and writhing beneath her. 

 

“I am fine with anything, and you can stop at anytime, no matter how far we are or what we’re doing,” Toni explained. She knew that sex was something Cheryl still struggled with and she wanted to make her feel comfortable. “Fuck that feels good.” 

 

Cheryl was planning to go all the way with Toni soon-- she wanted too badly. Toni was fucking hot and she had an effect on her. But tonight was just not that night. 

 

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this so far! I loved reading your comments on chapter 1. Keep letting me know what you'd like to see next! :) Follow me on tumblr at fortitudetv.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't handle this hiatus and I'm already counting the days until season 3, I decided to start this multi-chapters that is going to explore the ups and downs of Cheryl becoming a Serpent. Let me know what you want to see happen! 
> 
> Come say hi @ fortitudetv.tumblr.com


End file.
